


The Longest Night

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: The month of December leaves Daphne stressed beyond measure but an unexpected surprise on the evening of the Winter Solstice makes her feel more loved than ever before





	

Daphne was still fuming when she pulled her car into the parking garage at The Montana. She loved her father in law dearly, but when it came to his physical therapy, Martin could be downright infuriating.

But he wasn't to blame, really. It was her fault. She'd taken on too much, insisting on continuing her work as his therapist, despite the fact that she was no longer obligated. He was her family and families did everything for each other, no matter what the consequences. But combined with taking care of David and Niles working so hard at his office, Daphne barely had time to spend with her husband or her son.

And worst of all, Christmas was less than a week away and she'd yet to even start on her shopping. The thought left her more than a little rattled.

What kind of mother was she when she hadn't found the time to buy Christmas gifts for her son? If she didn't start shopping soon, David would miss out on what was truly a magical time of his life. He wasn't quite a toddler yet, but all children loved Christmas more than any other holiday. She knew from experience that children anticipated it all year.

And now she was becoming more and more concerned.

Not only had she neglected to buy gifts for David, but for her husband and family as well. She was sure that Martin and Ronee would understand but Niles deserved so much more than she could ever give him.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she couldn't help but wonder if Niles was disappointed in her. Of course he'd never come out and say so but lately she'd been neglecting things that as a mother and a wife, should second nature.

Wiping away tears, she unlocked the door and went inside. Surprisingly the living room was dark except for the glow of candlelight.

"Niles?"

There was no response, but she could hear the faint sounds of her favorite music coming from their state of the art stereo system. It was music that Niles would have never listened to on his own, but since they'd gotten married, he'd come to accept her tastes, which were still worlds away from his.

But why was he listening to it now?

As she walked into the living room and hung up her coat, she found herself becoming more and more confused.

"Niles?"

For a brief moment, panic ran through her. What if something had happened to him? And what about-.

A noise broke into her thoughts and she sighed with relief when she saw Niles emerge from the dining room. Wearing his navy blue robe and a heartwarming smile, he was holding two glasses of champagne.

When they were inches apart, he handed her a glass and she sighed at the scent of his cologne.

"Hello, my love."

"Hello, Darling. What's going o-."

His lips stopped her from saying anything more and she gave into his kisses, taking pleasure in the sweetness. And when the kisses subsided, she smiled and held his face in her hands.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you, my angel." He replied, beginning the kisses anew.

"And I love you, Sweetheart. But I don't understand. What is all of this?"

He reached for her hand. "It's for you, Daphne. To celebrate."

"Celebrate what? It's not me birthday or our anniversary, and Valentine's Day is months away, so what could we be celebrating?"

"It's a very special night, my love..." Niles said, clinking his champagne glass to hers.

"... for it's the longest night of the year."

Now she was really confused.

"What?"

"The winter solstice, the longest night of the year. It always happens around this time of year-December 21st which, by pure coincidence, is tonight."

For the first time since that afternoon, Daphne laughed. "It sounds incredibly romantic, Niles. But in case you haven't noticed, it's still light outside." She pointed to the window above the stairs, where the light poured in.

Niles remained unfazed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her yet again.

"So it is, my love. But it won't be for long. The sun sets tonight at-."

He paused to look at his watch.

"-four thirty. So that gives us plenty of time."

"For what?"

"For this..."

He pulled her into a kiss that let her know that there were many more moments like this on the horizon.

Their champagne finished, he gestured toward the kitchen.

"What's in there?"

"Dinner."

Daphne blushed and she was grateful for the dim lighting.

"Niles, you made me dinner? You're spoiling me!"

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen where she was surprised to find not a gourmet meal but a tray of raw vegetables.

"What's this?"

"Vegetables." He said matter of factly. "I thought we could chop them... together... perhaps even sing a song."

Daphne wrapped her arms around him, laughing at the memory as he showered her with kisses. If only she had realized how he'd felt about her back then... but none of that mattered now.

"Actually, I'm not very hungry... for food anyway." Daphne said giving him a playful smile.

Niles dropped the celery stick he was holding and took her hand.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

At the foot of the stairs, he paused briefly to extinguish the candles and then led her to the bedroom...

"I love you Niles." Daphne said when they reached the doorway.

"And I love you my angel."

They kissed deeply and made their way to the bed, but she stopped suddenly.

"I need to check on David. I'll be right back."

"Um, Daphne..."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I know, Sweetheart. I'll miss you too. But I'll only be gone a few minutes."

Daphne hurried into David's room, eager to kiss him goodnight so that she could begin what promised to be a most romantic night with her husband.

"Hello my sweet boy." She whispered, trying not to disturb him. "Looks like Daddy forgot to turn on your nightlight." Reaching for his moon shaped light, she flipped the switch and her hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"Oh my God..."

She could feel her entire body trembling as she stared at the empty crib. It was her worst nightmare come true.

"Niles! Come quickly!"

Within seconds she heard him rush into the room, his gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Daphne, what is it?"

"Oh my God, what have I done?"

"Nothing Daphne, that's what I was trying to tell you before..."

She sank to her knees and sobbed. "What kind of horrible mother am I, Niles? I completely forgot to pick up David after I left your father's house! I just... I had so many things on me mind except for the one thing-the one person who mattered most! Oh God, what must he think of me?"

Niles gently pulled her to her feet and gathered her into his arms, trying his best to calm her trembling body.

"It's all right, my sweet angel. Everything is fine."

"But David is-."

"Spending the night at Mrs. Woodson's house."

She stopped sobbing and looked at him.

"What?"

"She offered to take him for the night so that I could plan this surprise for you. She's going to bring him by the office tomorrow. You can come to work with me and pick him up because I know she'd love to see you. Now, come-let's... enjoy this winter solstice, shall we?"

He gave her a roguish grin, but it only served to make her cry more.

"Daphne, it's all right. Come on... Let's go in the bedroom where it's a little warmer."

Niles turned out the nightlight and closed the door to David's room, leading Daphne into the bedroom.

They sat down on the bed and he gathered her in his arms, stroking her back.

"Just relax my love. It's all right. David's fine. You know that I would never let anything hurt him."

"I'm a horrible wife and mother, Niles. Don't you see that?"

"Please don't talk that way. You're wonderful!"

"But I can't even be a good mother to our son, Niles! Christmas is but four days away and I've yet to buy any presents, or even decorate the house! A-and your father... He was doing just fine with his exercises and suddenly right in the middle of it, he remembers there is a Sonics game on television, so he insists that we stop our session!"

Niles sighed and held her close. "I'm sorry. Dad can be stubborn when it comes to his football games. But why on earth would they be playing a football game in the middle of the day?"

His confusion of sports made her smile, but it wasn't enough to ease her pain.

"Oh Niles, I'm afraid I was horrible to your father. I mean, we'd had fights before but today was the worst. I called him names I'd never dream of calling him. He's such a wonderful man and if it weren't for him hiring me, I wouldn't have met you, and-."

Niles kissed her cheek, rocking her back and forth.

"I know all about what happened tonight and that's why I planned all of this."

And once more Daphne was confused.

"What?"

"Dad called me right after you left and told me what had happened."

"Oh God... Niles. I'm so ashamed. I just-."

His fingers went to her lips.

"Dad felt horrible about the way he acted and he called to make sure that you were all right. He told me that you seemed more upset than usual and now I know why. You've been working much too hard and he was worried about you. I knew that your taking on working with Dad again was too much."

"But Niles, I-."

"I know you love Dad and you want to help him as much as you can but I don't want you to get stressed out. I've never seen a woman who works harder than you do, Daphne. Taking care of our son and myself, making sure that we're loved. I don't say it enough, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything. And when Dad said he wanted to do something special for you, I told him that I would plan something myself."

Daphne laughed. "I hardly think that this is what your father had in mind."

"Well, that's true but you never know... he might come up with something himself. But it made me realize how much you mean to me and how much I love you. And what better way to say I love you than with a romantic evening on the longest night of the year? Now, Dad and I have talked it over and I'm going to look into getting him another physical therapist that can come over part time."

"But Niles-."

"You can still work with Dad as much as you want, but it won't be an obligation."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you too. Daphne, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that David wasn't here. I promise never to frighten you that way again. And I have an idea. Tomorrow I'll call Mrs. Woodson and see if she can keep David a little longer while we go Christmas shopping."

"Oh Niles..."

"I still have several gifts to buy for myself and I can't imagine a more wonderful way to spend a day then shopping with the woman I love."

"That sounds wonderful."

They kissed tenderly and Daphne rose from the bed. "I'll be right back."

Within minutes she returned, dressed in a navy blue satin nightshirt that fell just above her knees. And judging from her husband's smile, he approved.

"You're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

Without waiting for a reply, he took her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Daphne glanced out of the window, where darkness had begun to fall and led him to the bed. And as she turned out the light, she kissed him deeply.

"I think we'd better get started, Niles. The night won't last forever."

THE END


End file.
